The spy at Dalton
by sammy-jayne90
Summary: When Kurt went to spy at Dalton he didn't realise he would become good friends with him or that he was going to be in danger would his new friends be able to save him in time from his bullies. Wert
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Kurt was walking around Dalton to see what there singing group was like when he saw them he thought they was incredible Blaine, Wes and David saw him so they headed over to him and Kurt said "Hi i'm Kurt." Wes looked at Kurt and said "I'm Wes and these are my friends Blaine and David." Blaine looked at Kurt and said "You're spying aren't you?" Kurt looked at the guys and nodded his head so they headed to the cafeteria and got a coffee for all of them._

 _Kurt ended up leaving Dalton and went home he had fun with the three warblers but he wasn't going to tell the others they would get very angry at him so he kept it to himself, he had tea with his dad and stepmother Carole and Finn. Kurt ended up going to sleep after watching the little mermaid._

 _The next day Kurt was heading to class when Dave and his friends pushed Kurt so hard into the locker that he hit his head on an open locker and then when Kurt got up they pushed him into a closed locker and he felt a bruise coming up on his back. Dave and his friends just laughed and walked away._

 _Kurt went and saw the nurse and she looked at the cut and said "You will be fine dear I will give you a note for your teacher." The nurse gave Kurt the note and Kurt left to go to class, when Kurt got to class he handed the teacher the note then he sat down. He thought 'I might go see Blaine, David and Wes after school has finished I just hope they don't mind if I do.' When school finished Kurt headed to his car he didn't notice that Dave was watching him._

 _Kurt headed to Dalton but didn't notice the car following him when he got to Dalton he got out and knocked on the door Wes answered the door and let Kurt in, Kurt spent an hour there he became really close to Wes, Blaine and David they was his best friends. Kurt headed home after spending a good afternoon with his new friends._

 _A few weeks later Kurt was spending more time with Wes, Blaine and David that nobody really notice they was all ignoring like they always did Kurt ended up going to Dalton after school had finished like always that afternoon Kurt got to meet all the warblers and there names are Nick, Jeff, Flint, Sebastian, Hunter, Colin, Cameron, Skylar, Trent, Thad and Fred._

 _They was having a good time until Nick accidentally spilt his drink on Kurt and got his shirt dirty so Wes went up to his room and got one of his tops for Kurt when Kurt took his other top off he heard someone gasp and turned around and saw everyone looking at Kurt and then he heard Wes say "Kurt where did you get those bruises from." Kurt looked at his new friends and said "From my bully."_

 _Wes couldn't believe it Kurt was getting bullied at his school and he really wanted to help him but didn't know how to. Kurt left a bit after five and headed home he had tea like usual with his family then went to bed he would give Wes his top back when he sees him tomorrow he fell asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _A week Later_

 _Kurt went to Dalton again that afternoon a guy called Nathaniel Goop was following Kurt in his car Nathaniel was a friend of Dave's and Dave had told him to grab Kurt if he sees him going out in his car so Nathaniel did. Kurt had spent the day with his new friends again and Kurt was leaving but then he felt someone grab him from behind so he started screaming and yelling._

 _Jeff heard yelling and screaming so he went out of the warblers common room when he saw a tall guy with black hair, grey top bluish jeans and black sneakers on and saw him grabbing Kurt so he ran back to the common room and when he got there he opened the door the rest of the warblers looked up when the door opened and they saw Jeff then Jeff ran into the room and said "Wes some guy is kidnapping Kurt."_

 _The warblers all got up and ran out of the room by the time they got outside Kurt and the man was gone so they rang the police they told the police what happened and Jeff gave the police the description of the man and the police rang Burt and told him what happened. When the New Directions heard what happened to Kurt they didn't really seem to care or hear what had happened they just went about their day as usual._

 _The warblers were worried they couldn't concentrate on their school work or in warbler practise and their parents seem to notice as well. Meanwhile Kurt was tied to a chair and being tortured by Nathaniel, Dave an his friends. They whipped Kurt that bad that when they whipped him the first time they went over the same marks._

 _One afternoon the warblers decided that they was going to find Kurt the New Directions wasn't going to neither was Kurt's family they had gone to Kurt's house one day and they saw that Burt was saying "I'm glad Kurt isn't here I have my son right here." When Burt said that he looked straight at Finn._

 _Nathaniel, Dave and there friends left Kurt one afternoon and went for a drive and they got into an accident and Dave and his friends died Nathaniel just had a broken arm and shoulder so he had to stay in hospital for about a month until he recovered Kurt was left in an old cottage that Nathaniel's brother Damien owned for about four days. Kurt finally got free and it took Kurt about three days to get to Dalton when he did he looked for the warblers._

 _The warblers were talking about finding Kurt when the door opened they looked up and they all saw Kurt, Kurt started to make his way into the room and when he did he started to fall Wes got up from the couch he was sitting on and he caught Kurt they ended up see whip marks on his back and Wes said "What have they done to you Kurt." Jeff ran and got the principal and the nurse._

 _When the principal and the nurse got to the room they checked Kurt out and then called the police and an ambulance, when the ambulance took Kurt away the warblers followed they was in the waiting room waiting to see what was happening with Kurt when Kurt's father, stepmother and stepbrother showed up Wes wasn't happy with them but he kept quiet._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _Kurt had just woken up when he heard Wes yelling at his dad he heard Wes say "How dare you come here after what you said about Kurt?" Burt just looked at Wes and then Wes said "We heard what you said about Kurt you said I'm glad Kurt isn't here I have my son right here" Burt knew Kurt would never forgive him so Burt, Carole and Finn walked to Kurt's room._

 _Kurt's nurse came in and she said "Hey Kurt I'm your nurse today and my name is Arianna Greene now you have some visitors do you want them to come in?" Kurt thought she was talking about Wes and his other friends but when Arianna opened the door he saw it was his father, stepmother and stepbrother and he said to Arianna "They aren't my family anymore is there some boys out there?" Arianna looked out the door and saw a group of guys walking in but then saw three boys sitting down and she looked at Kurt and said "Yes there is three boys out there and more came in."_

 _Kurt said "They are my family can they come in?" Arianna nodded her head and shooed Burt, Carole and Finn out the door and got the group of boys. Wes lead the boys in and when Kurt saw them he started crying Wes, Nick and Jeff walked over and hugged him then the rest came over and had a group hug. Kurt fell asleep but had asked them to stay with him so they did. That night the group of boys woke up to Kurt screaming in his sleep so they just held his hand and he stopped screaming._

 _Kurt's grandmother was living in France when she saw on the news that a boy had gotten kidnapped and when she saw the photo she gasped and she said "That's Kurt." So she went to the airport she was going to go and get her grandson. She got to Ohio and looked for the hospital when she got there she said to the receptionist "I'm looking for Kurt Hummel's room I'm his grandmother Adelaide." The receptionist told her where to go when she got to Kurt's room she heard talking so she looked in and she saw Kurt talking to a group of boys and she smiled._

 _Kurt looked up when she saw the door was opened then he saw the last person he expected and he said "Grandmother." The group of boys looked to the door and looked at Kurt and he was smiling. Kurt's grandmother walked into the room and spoke in French to Kurt and she said "Kurt comment faites-vous bebe? (Kurt how are you doing baby?) Kurt looked at her and said "Pas vraiment une grand-mere je sui blesse assev mauvais et je commence a avoir des cauchemars." (Not really good Grandmother I got hurt preety bad and i'm starting to have nightmares.)_

 _Kurt's grandmother looked at Kurt and kissed his forehead and said "Kurt, comment voulez-vous sortir de I"Ogio et de venir avec moi en France?" (Kurt how would you like to get out of Ohio and come live with me in France?) Kurt just looked at her and said " Grand-mere je ne sais pas je ne veux pas laisser mes amis les fauvettes." (Grandmother I dont know I dont want to leave my freiends the warblers)_

 _Kurt looked at his friends and seen the warblers looking at him in confussion and said "Grand-mere Desole je suis inmopli ce sont mes amis les faucettes leur nom sont Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, Fred, Cameron, Skylar, Sebastian, Hunter, Colin et Flint." (Sorry grandmother I was being rude these are my friendss the warblers their names are Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, Fred, Cameron, Skylar, Sebastian, Hunter, Colin and Flint.) Kurt's grandmother looked at the boys and said "Bonjour fauvettes." (Hello warblers.)_

 _Kurt's friends looked at her they didn't understand anything she said but Sebastian does and he says "Bonjour." Everyone looks at Sebastian and he just smiles. Adelaide went up to Kurt and said "Adieu Kurt je dois aller reflechir a ce queje disais." (Goodbye Kurt I have to go think about what I said.) Kurt said "Au revoir grand-mere." (Goodbye Grandmother.) Adelaide left and Kurt fell asleep._

 _When Kurt was asleep the warblers were talking about what Kurt and his grandmother was talking about and then Sebastian said "She asked Kurt to go live with her in France." The warblers looked at him and said "Do you think he will go?" Sebastian looked at them and said "He doesn't know he said I don't want to leave my friends the warblers." They smiled but then Wes said "We wont stop him going if he wants to go." They agreed and watched Kurt sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Even though Kurt was sleeping he heard what Wes said and he smiled he cared about Wes but thought he was straight he didn't know Wes was gay, Kurt got woken up by the nurse telling him he she had to change his bandage he saw the warblers leaving and reached out and grabbed Wes's hand when he did that he felt a spark run through his body so did Wes they looked at each other and smiled._

 _Wes stayed with Kurt while his bandages was being changed the nurse then said "You can go home Kurt just need to sign the discharge papers so she went and got it, Kurt looked at Wes and said "Wes can I ask you a question?" Wes looked at Kurt and knew what he was going to ask and said "Kurt yes I am gay." Kurt looked at Wes and smiled he then said "Wes I really like you." Wes told Kurt the same then then said "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kurt looked at Wes and said "Yes."_

 _Wes smiled and kissed Kurt and when they kissed they saw fireworks when they finished kissing they pulled apart and when they did they saw the other warblers and the nurse smiling at them, the nurse gave Kurt the discharge papers and Kurt signed them then he got changed and Kurt and the Warblers left the hospital as they was leaving they walked past a room and Kurt looked inside and saw Nathaniel and he got scared that he grabbed Wes's hand and squeezed it._

 _When Kurt squeezed his hand Wes looked at Kurt and said "Baby what's wrong?" Kurt looked at Wes and said "That's the guy who kidnapped me." Wes looked at the guy and said "Jeff is that the guy you saw?" Jeff walked back with the rest of the warblers and when he saw the guy he said "Yes that's the guy i saw." Nick called the police and told them and they arrested Nathaniel but then he yelled "You wont get away with this Kurt I will finish what I started." Kurt got scared so he walked behind Wes and put his head on Wes's back._

 _Wes felt bad for Kurt so he turned around and took Kurt in his arms and walked him out of the hospital with the warblers following close behind them. They headed to the chemist to get more bandages and cream for Kurt's back and then they headed to Kurt's place and got all his stuff and clothing and the money Kurt had saved up for Dalton and then left his key under the welcome mat and then he left and headed to Dalton with his boyfriend and friends and on the way Kurt fell asleep in the car so Wes carried him inside and layed him on the couch in the common room._

 _When Kurt woke up he gave the money to the principal and he enrolled into Dalton and he got to share a room with Wes which he loved he was glad not to be at Mckinley anymore and he had friends who wouldn't ignore him like the New Directions. That night Kurt was sleeping in his bed and so was Wes but then Wes woke up to Kurt screaming in his sleep and he heard Kurt say "No please don't... Don't hurt Wes." Wes got out of bed and woke Kurt up when Kurt woke up he hugged Wes and said "You're alright he didn't hurt you?" Wes said "No he didn't hurt me it was just a dream." Wes layed next to Kurt in Kurt's bed and held him as he slept._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _The next day Kurt started his new day at Dalton he was in French class when he fell asleep after class had finished the teacher walked up to Kurt and woke him up but when he did that he had a panic attack the teacher stopped a student and said "Frank go get Wes and the warblers." The student ran and when he saw Wes he said "Wes the teacher told me to get you it's Kurt." As soon as Wes heard Kurt's name he took off running with the warblers following close behind him._

 _When Wes got to the classroom he saw Kurt and ran to him and just held him close to him and said "Kurt baby it's ok your safe i've got you." Kurt ended up calming down the warblers showed up and hugged Kurt and they left to go to the common room but not to practise to comfort Kurt. They ended up going to the cafeteria to get something to eat._

 _Wes ended up telling all the teachers that if Kurt falls asleep in one of their classes not to wake him up but to get him and the warblers and they will wake him up so they don't have a repeat of today, Kurt went to his next class after they had finished their lunch but this time he had class with Jeff and Nick. Jeff sat next to Kurt in class while Nick sat next to a freshman called Simon Fisher._

 _School had finished and Kurt went to his dorm room when he got there he looked at the photo of him and his dad together and he started crying he really missed his dad, Wes came up to the room a few minutes later to find his boyfriend crying he ran to him and then saw the photo and said "you miss your dad don't you?" Kurt nodded his head so Wes said "Come on lets get the rest of the warblers and we will go see your dad." Kurt smiled and kissed Wes._

 _The warblers and Kurt went to Kurt's house and when Burt heard a knock on the door he looked at Carole and Finn and answered it when he saw Kurt he had tears in his eyes and said "I'm so sorry Kurt." Kurt looked at his dad and ran to him, Burt opened his arms and hugged Kurt and Kurt said "I love you dad." Wes was happy that Kurt worked it out with his dad. They all went inside and chatted with Burt, Carle and Finn._

 _Kurt and the warblers had to go so they left on the way Kurt rang his grandmother and said"Grand-mere que je vais rester dans i'Ohio, mais je viendrai vous rendre visite en France et je serai amener mon copain et mes amis que vous aimez." (Grandmother I'm going to stay in Ohio but I will come visit you in France and I will be bringing my boyfriend and my friends love you.) Kurt grandmother said "Je me rejouis que vous veniez me voir Kurt et je t'aime aussi." (I look forward to have you come visit me Kurt and I love you too." Kurt smiled and said "Au revoir grand-mere." (Goodbye granmother.) Kurt's grandmother replied "Adieu Kurt." (goodbye Kurt.)_

 _When they got to Dalton it was dark time it was time to have tea and then go to sleep they had to be up early they was going to perform at a prison but didnt know which one sothey all went to sleep. The next day they had performed at the prison but then Kurt saw Nathaniel and he started walking backward Jeff saw Kurt move then looked where Kurt was looking and saw Nathaniel too._

 _Jeff told Wes and Wes took Kurt away and then started to leave as they was leaving a guard came out and said "I have a letter for Kurt Hummel." Kurt took the letter but didn't read it until they got back to school. Kurt told the warblers he wanted to be alone they left him but just stayed outside the room just watching him._

 _The warblers were called away by Thad saying that they needed to practise more, Jeff had stayed close to Kurt but then he saw that Kurt had frozen in his place and was just staring into space, Jeff got worried so he ran from the room and yelled "Wes you have to come it's Kurt." Wes took off running and found Kurt when Wes took the letter he read it and stood frozen to._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _The letter said_

 _Kurt_

 _I am getting out in a few months and I am going to finish what I started you wont be able to hide I will find you no matter where you go._

 _Nathaniel._

 _Wes looked at Kurt and then looked at the warblers and handed them the note then he went over to Kurt and said "Kurt baby I think you should take up your grandmother's offer and go to France where you will be safe from him." Kurt looked at Wes and knew he was right but he didn't want to go by himself so he said "Wes I don't want to go there by myself can you come with me?"_

 _Wes looked at Kurt and then looked at the warblers and then looked at Blaine and said "Blaine go tell the principal that I need to talk to him and see if he will come here." Blaine left and then came back with the principal a few minutes later. Wes went over to the principal and showed him the letter then told him about him and the warblers are going to go with Kurt to France when Kurt heard that Wes was going with him he ran to him and hugged him. "I love you Wes." Kurt said to Wes. "I love you too Kurt." Wes replied._

 _The principal told them if they wanted to go they will have to get the money themselves so they did and when they got the money they packed all their stuff and headed to the airport, Kurt had fallen asleep on the plane with his head on Wes's shoulder. Wes woke Kurt up when they landed in France, Kurt called his grandmother that they was there and that they was heading to her place but had to make a stop so that Sebastian could see his mother and father who lived near her place._

 _They arrived at the Smythe household and Sebastian knocked on the door, Sebastian's mother Emily Smythe opened the door and when she saw her son she hugged him, she let them all in and told Sebastian to see his dad Fredrick he was in his study working on a case his dad was a lawyer and his mother was a fashion designer._

 _Kurt was so tired he hadn't had that much sleep so when he sat down he fell asleep everyone headed into the kitchen with Sebastian's parents to have some lunch when they was all startled by a scream, Wes knew who it was and took off running out of the kitchen and when he got into the lounge room and woke Kurt up when Kurt woke up he started crying and hugged Wes and didn't let him go._

 _The warblers came into the room followed by Fredrick and Emily Smythe when they say the crying by they grabbed Sebastian and walked into his dad's study when they got there Emily said "Seb why was that boy crying?" Sebastian looked at his parents and said "I really shouldn't say without Kurt's permission." They looked at their son and smiled he wasn't going to tell his parents until he had Kurt's permission they was glad that he had friends._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 _Kurt had given permission to Sebastian to tell his parents why they was there when he told his parents they was furious that someone was after their sons friend, that afternoon Kurt and Wes went to Kurt's grandmother's place while the others stayed with Sebastian and his parents. When Kurt and Wes got to his grandmothers place he told her that Wes was his boyfriend._

 _That night Kurt and Wes stayed in the room Adelaide had made up for Kurt because Kurt wouldn't stay in the room by himself but Wes didn't mind sleeping in the same bed as Kurt he liked his company._

 _Kurt had spent three months in France but that morning Kurt was with his grandmother, Sebastian's parents and the warblers when he got a phone call from Carole and she said "Kurt you have to come home Burt is really sick." Kurt dropped his phone and Wes looked at him and went over to him and said "Baby what's wrong?" Kurt looked at him and said "My dad is really sick I have to go back to Ohio."_

 _That day Kurt's grandmother gave Kurt the tickets for everyone and they went to the airport to go back to Ohio when they got to Ohio they went to the hospital to see Burt but he wasn't there so they went to Burt's place and he was there. Kurt went up to his dad and said "Dad how are you feeling?" Burt looked at his son and said "I'm ok just have the flu but I will be fine."_

 _The warblers and Wes went to see their family's but that night Nathaniel had broken out of prison he was going to go after Kurt. Dave's father had given Nathaniel every detail with Kurt and when he told him that Kurt returned to Ohio he knew it was time._

 _The next day Kurt was watching tv when the news reporter said "Nathaniel Goop has escaped from prison and he was dangerous so if you see him call the police station." Kurt ran from his house and went to Dalton when he got there he looked for Wes when he saw him he ran to him and said "Nathaniel has escaped from prison." Wes looked at Wes and just hugged him and said "I will protect you I will keep you safe."_

 _Wes made love to Kurt that night and Wes stayed awake watching over Kurt while he slept, but Wes ended up falling asleep in the early hours of the morning but ended up waking up before class started. Kurt said "I love you Wes." Wes looked at Kurt and said "I love you too baby." Then they kissed._

 _Nathaniel went to Dalton and when he got there he started looking for Kurt when he saw Kurt he came up behind him and tried to take him, Kurt screamed which alerted Wes and when Blaine called Burt he ran to where Kurt was. Burt grabbed his shotgun and went to Dalton when he got there he saw Nathaniel and then saw Kurt with a gun to his head._

 _Burt said "Get away from my son you bastard." Nathaniel looked at Burt and kept holding Kurt some of the teachers had called the police and they came to Dalton. They saw that it was getting out of hand so they fired their guns when they did that the bullet went into Kurt's shoulder and then went into Nathaniel's heart._

 _They both fell to the ground with Nathaniel landing on top of Kurt so Wes ran to Kurt and pushed Nathaniel off of Kurt and he helped Kurt up._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 _Wes took Kurt to the hospital to get his shoulder looked at and the doctor said "He should be fine in a few weeks." Then they went back to Dalton when they got there the warblers all gave Kurt a cuddle. Things went back to normal after that._

 _A few months later Kurt went back to his grandmother's place in France he spent about a month there but one evening when Kurt was cooking tea for his grandmother she fell to the ground she had a heart attack she died in Kurt's arms. Sebastian's parent came back to Ohio with Kurt when they got to Dalton, Kurt went ahead of them when he went into the warblers common room he found Wes talking to David._

 _Blaine saw Kurt and he tapped David on the shoulder and then David saw Kurt who then tapped Wes then Wes turned around. When he saw tears in Kurt's eyes he moved towards him, Kurt ran to Wes and cried into his chest all that Wes could do was just hold Kurt close to him until Kurt fell asleep in his arms._

 _Wes picked Kurt up and carried him into his room while Fredrick and Emily told the warblers what happened and they said "Kurt's grandmother died last night in Kurt's arms so that's why he is upset but Adelaide's lawyer will be here tomorrow to read Kurt the Will and I think Kurt would like you to be there for him." The warblers all looked sad they knew how much Kurt's grandmother meant to Kurt so they decided they would be there for Kurt._

 _David told Wes what happened so Wes stayed in Kurt's dorm room with Kurt because he needed him and he was going to be there for Kurt when the Will was read. Kurt slept all night with Wes holding him._

 _The next day the lawyer came from France and he looked at Kurt and said "You grandmother left you everything her house, her money and her other house in New York." Kurt was speechless and just looked at the lawyer and then at Wes. Kurt didn't know what to do with the money but the house in France he was going to keep for when he went back to France to live after he finishes college in New York._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 _Kurt was thinking about what his grandmother had left him he couldn't believe that he had two houses one in New York where he would be going to live when he goes to school there and one in France where he can live in it. Kurt was getting sleepy so he closed his eyes as soon as Kurt's head went onto the pillow he fell asleep._

 _When Wes came into the room he saw that Kurt was already asleep so he went over to Kurt and Kissed him on the forehead then he got changed for bed and went to sleep. Kurt woke up in the middle of the night when he saw that Wes was in the room he went over to Wes's bed and got into bed with him and put his head on Wes's chest then fell back to sleep._

 _The next morning Wes woke up to someone laying on his chest he opened his eyes and saw that it was Kurt so he woke him up and said "Baby you have to get up the lawyer will be here with the keys to the two houses." Kurt got up and got dressed then he got the keys off the lawyer then the lawyer left._

 _Kurt went to class but was thinking about out the house in New York after class had finished Wes saw Kurt in the common room holding the key to the New York place so he walked over to him and said "Do you want to go to New York to check the house out?" Kurt looked at his boyfriend and said "Yes I do."_

 _The warblers came into the common room and heard what Wes said to Kurt and said "Hey Kurt and Wes can we come with you to New York?" Wes and Kurt looked at each other and said "Kurt is going to check the place out when sectionals is over." The warbler agreed and started practising._

 _At sectionals the warblers lost to the new directions but Kurt didn'_ _t care he was going to check the place out so Wes told the principal and he let them all go since they didn't have to compete anymore but they could still sing in their free time._

 _Kurt, Wes and the warblers headed to the airport to catch the plane to New York when they got onto the plane Kurt fell asleep on Thad's shoulder because Wes and Kurt didn't sit together but when Wes saw Kurt's head go onto Thad's shoulder he smiled so did the other warblers._

 _In New York Kurt, Wes and the warblers were in their normal clothes walking around finding the house they got to the house and saw that it was a three story house and they gasped, Kurt put the key in the lock and unlocked the door and they all went inside they saw that there was six bedrooms Kurt tried figuring out what he would do with the bedrooms so he said "Guys when we graduate will you all live in the house with me?" Everyone looked at Kurt and said "Yes we will."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 _It was graduation day and Kurt was getting ready for it so was Wes and the other warblers they was all graduating, Everyone's names were called an they got their certificates an then they was going to have a party at Kurt's house. The new directions were going to be there but Kurt and the warblers didn't mind they was going to spend it together._

 _The night of the party Kurt was talking to his dad when there was a knock on the door Carole got the door and let the warbler in Kurt ran to Wes when he saw him and they started kissing while the warblers cheered. Kurt took them into his room in the basement._

 _When they got into the basement they saw alcohol and some foo that Kurt had cooked and Kurt said "Don't worry dad knows about the alcohol he brought it." The warblers smiled and had a glass of some alcohol and started to play games then after a few hours later Burt came down and saw everyone asleep and then he saw Kurt and Wes cuddled on Kurt's be just holding each other._

 _In the morning Burt woke everyone up so they could have breakfast, Kurt woke up first then had a shower and then he helped his dad cook pancakes, toast an eggs and some bacon for breakfast, Wes and the other warblers and when they saw their breakfast they started eating while Wes went over to Kurt and kissed him good morning._

 _Everyone enjoyed their breakfast but then they had to pack their bags they were all heading to New York they all got into the schools they wanted to go to, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Thad, Trent and Kurt got into NYADA while Fred, Cameron, Skylar, Sebastian, Hunter, Colin and Flint got into NYU. They was all going to live with Kurt in his house but share rooms like they did at Dalton._

 _When they finished packing they said "Goodbye." To their parents then they went to the airport, it was a bit over four hours (I think that is how long it will take to get to New York or less.) To get to New York on the plane Kurt fell asleep on Thad's shoulder again but he didn't mind._

 _They got to Kurt's new house they went into the rooms and decided who was going to sleep where so they decided that Kurt and Wes would share a room, Nick and Jeff, Thad and Trent, David and Fred, Sebastian and Hunter and Colin and Flint share a room while Cameron went into David and Fred's room it was big enough for three beds and Skylar went into Colin and Flints room._

 _When they finished Kurt got money out of his bank and they all went shopping to get the stuff for the rooms Wes and Kurt brought a double bed and a really big wardrobe that they could share and Nick and Jeff did the same while the others got single beds and two small wardrobes. They then got a fridge, washing machine, dish washer, an oven, microwave and a dryer._

 _Then they went home while the truck with the stuff in it followed them when they got home they put everything in the house, Kurt then had to go back out and got some food for them and then he had to go back to the furniture shop to get two couches and some chairs then a long table with matching chairs and a flat screen television then he came back with the stuff and they helped him put them in._

 _Kurt rang up the electic company to have the power turned on that night kurt cooked tea and then they went into the lounge room ad watched some movies then they went to bed and had an early night. Everyone was looking forward to their first days at their new schools._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 _Kurt didnt go too well with NYADA so he dropped out and he got an intern job at Vogue where he mets Isabelle Wright she notices that Kurt has good fashion so she hires him as her assistant and she becomes his mentor. She helps him with everything. That night Kurt went home and told Wes everything and Wes tells 'Kurt he is proud of him and that he is glad that Kurt has found something that he loves to do.'_

 _Kurt loved working for Isabelle that he tells wes that he wants to own his own fashion shop so Wes tells him to go for it that he has his support and the warblers support to and that he believes in him. Kurt goes to France two months later with Isabelle._

 _One year later_

 _Kurt and Wes had gotten married when Kurt came back to New York to get_ _Hunter and Sebastian to see his parents because Hunter was dating Sebastian. The warblers came to the wedding, Nick and Jeff got married the same day._

 _Three years later_

 _Kurt is walking out of the airport afer being in France setting up his fashion business with Isabelle with two children with him there names are Abigale Anne Montgomery and Daniel Oliver Montgomery. Kurt had adopted them when there parents was killed in an accident._ _Wes and the rest of the warblers were waiting for him Hunter and Sebastian was there as well._

 _When Wes saw the children he smiled Kurt had told him that he adopted them and the warblers smiled too._ _Wes had became a Karate instructor, David and Thad became teachers, Nick, Fred and Flint became doctors, Colin became a Dentist, Hunter became a Veterinarian, Sebastian became a Lawyer, Skylar became a_ _Real Estate Agent_ _, Cameron became a_ _Art Director, Trent became Kurt's Business Partner_ _and Jeff became_ _Executive Assistant._

 _Wes and Kurt moved back to France together with Nick, Jeff, Hunter, Sebastian, David and Trent and they moved into Kurt's place except for Hunter and Sebastian they was living in Sebastian's parents house after they died._

 _Kurt gave Thad, Fred, Cameron, Skylar, Colin and Flint his New York place, Thad and Frd got married and adopted a little boy called Samuel John Clearwater. Cameron had a girlfriend called Emily Phillips, Skylar was engaged to a dentist called Francine Williams, Colin married a girl called Victoria Winters and Flint married a teacher called Coraline Bridges._

 _Trent married a girl called_ _Abbey Webb and they had two girls called Adrina and Sally and another baby on the way and it is a boy and they are calling him Tristan._


End file.
